Shadows
by newworldwriter1
Summary: Movie-based fic, Scarlett and Ripcord. If you go by the comics, it's OOC. If you go by the movie it isn't. deal with it.


Hi! First G.I. Joe fanfic.

Totally a Scarlett/Ripcord songfic because I've only seen the movie. Well, it's more one-sided Scarlett/Rip and one-sided Scarlett/Snake Eyes.

Here is the Summary of what happened before that I didn't write about but came up with the plot bunny for so if someone wants to use it go right ahead.

Oh, yeah, I don't own any of it.

Snake eyes goes missing and is presumed dead. Six months later, he's back. Scarlett has a break down when she finds out that the Colonel and Duke lied to her, telling her that Snake eyes was dead when he was really out on super classified assignment. When she is told what happened, she gets angry and runs out of the room. Ripcord goes looking for her only knowing part of what has happened and finds her on her bed crying.

(P.S. Italics are song, bold is thoughts)

****

_Sunset, I close my eyes  
I pretend everything's alright_

Scarlett stormed into her bedroom, with tears running down her face. As she entered, she threw off her jacket and thundered to the bed. She picked up her bedspread and threw it on the floor to quickly clear her bed. **He's fine. He's alright. **She thought, mentally berating herself for her warring emotions. **What is wrong with you! You love him and he's back from the dead. I should be happy, rejoicing, partying with the others, not here on my bed crying my eyes out. **She lay on her bed and crying her heart out.

_Drowning in anger from all these lies  
I can't pretend everything's alright_

**Why! Why! Duke knew, why couldn't I! Scarlett thought angrily. I love him! I had the right to know. Why didn't they tell me! Why didn't HE tell me**! She didn't hear the sounds of footsteps approaching her open door

_Please don't let me fall forever  
Can you tell me it's over now?  
_

Ripcord had been looking for Scarlett for about a half hour. First he checked the gym, then the team's lounge, then the library and the mess, and finally decided to check her room. He was walking down the hall towards her room when he noticed that the door was open. That was odd because Scarlett never left her door open, especially when she was in her room. "Scarlett?" He asked, looking around her room from the doorway for her. When his eyes settled on her bed, he noticed her curled up in the fetal position, shoulders shaking. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ripcord said as he walked into her bedroom and sat on her bed.

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master_

"I thought he was dead. But, he's not dead, he's alive and fine and-and... I am so ... I don't know. I can't describe it." She said, her voice somewhat muffled through her tears.

"I know", he said, "you're upset. You feel slighted because you had to go through the pain for no reason. And", he added sadly, "you love him."

_I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go_

Ripcord scooted closer to Scarlett on her bed, leaned on her head board, and put his arms around her. She stiffened up at first, but then relaxed in to his arms as she cried.

_I need you with me as I enter the shadows  
_

_Caught in the darkness, I go blind  
But can you help me find my way out?_

"I- I don't know why I feel this way, Rip. I Love him. I should be rejoicing right?" Scarlett asked through her tears

_Nobody hears me; I suffer the silence  
__Can you tell me it's over now?  
_

Ripcord just waited as she sobbed on his shoulder. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but knew he couldn't. He wanted to tell her that HE loved her and that HE would never leave her. He wanted to tell her how amazing he thought she was and how beautiful. But he didn't because he knew that doing so would hurt her more and make her believe she had no true friends when she needed one the most.

What he did tell her was "Scarlett, you are absolutely right to fell this way. You love him and he left you to believe the worse. I remember seeing you try to be brave and how you never cried in public and I also remember how private and distant you became. I remember how I would walk past your door at night and her stifled sobs. He hurt you. You can feel any way you want."

He kissed her lightly on the head as she kept crying. An hour later, Scarlett had cried herself to sleep in his arms and he got up gently, not wanting to wake her. Silently he slipped out of the room and downstairs and saw the others were partying for Snake Eyes' return.

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows  
_

Ripcord remembered the events of the last few hours: Scarlett sobbing because she was hurt, him trying to comfort her while not being able to speak his feelings. He walked up to Snake Eyes who was standing next to Duke, the General, and some of the other Joes, signing what had happened on his mission. He tapped on Snake Eyes' shoulder and when he turned around, Ripcord punched him in the stomach.

"Do you know what I've been doing for the last few hours? Holding Scarlett while she cried, upset that she wasn't rejoicing that you lied to her. She was sobbing! How DARE you treat her like that! Why didn't you let her know you were alive? She never made a sound during the day the month or so you were gone, but at night...at night she cried her heart out. What kind of a heartless bastard are you!" and with that, Ripcord walked out of the room and back to Scarlett's room to check on her

She was awake when he walked into her room. "Thank you for what you said Ripcord. Sometimes I think you care for me more than he does." She said with a sad smile. "Hey, um, I'm just gonna go, 'kay?" Ripcord said quietly.

"No!" Scarlett said quickly "I mean, would you... stay... with me, for a little bit?" she asked hesitantly

Ripcord didn't reply, but instead closed her door, walked to her side, sat on her bed and put his arms around her. Quietly, Scarlett settled into his arms and swiftly fell asleep.

_I'm holding onto you I'm holding onto you_

Soon, he too was falling asleep, but his last thoughts were not of the amazing woman in his arms but of the man who broke her heart.

_There's a hate inside of me like some kind of master  
I tried to save you, but I can't find the answer  
I'm holding onto you, I'll never let go  
I need you with me as I enter the shadows_

***

Oh, yeah, song is Shadows by Red


End file.
